Devil's Apprentice
by Sandie
Summary: silly, title for a story like this, but oh, well. it doesn't matter. So read, 'k? and tell me what you think.


  
** Sandie's Little Corner: Well, my first Digimon fic. i know this is probably very bad but I don't care! I like it. And to Sora Tak. I wouldn't be here without you. Give her a hand everyone!!!**   
**And now for the disclaimer.............**

**Disclaimer: Okay now why do we have to write this again?? Oh, yeah.... So you don't sue. Oh fluff. Why do you think I would write this? It's only for my amusement. Okay here goes......... I don't own any of these characters except Hazel...... she's mine so no stealing!!**

** Devil's Apprentice**   
** My version of the oh-so-talked-about ninth child**   
** By: ~*Sandie*~**

Hazel's Profile pt. 1 Highly Confidenical/ Top secret AGorn headquarters

Name: Hazel Alexsevv Eyes: Green/Blue   
Age: 13 Hair: Strawberry Blonde   
Birthday: May 16, 1987 Skin: Peach   
Height: 5' 3" Clothes: Jean carpenter pants   
Weight: 109 lb.. Light blue shirt   
Yellow V-tech vest   
sneakers   
Long hair worn down and held away from eyes by a blue ribbon.   
Best Qualities: Annoying guards   
Breaking out of prisons/ opening locks   
Getting caught

** Devil's Apprentice: My Ninth Child Saga**

What crime or offense have I committed, he demanded, that you should hound me so fiercely? - the book of Genesis 32 25:36

Hazel's Point of View

I really don't know how I got here, I thought as I watched the guards, 8 in all, each dragging along a struggling child. I was like that too. Struggling, crying kicking, screaming. It doesn't work. Not even breaking out works. They just catch you and drag you back. I don't know why I try anymore.   
I sighed and stretched. I was sitting all day. They rarely let you out and take a walk in the hospital gardens. Only if you cry and whine and they can't deal with you anymore. I sometimes whine at this time of day but i was too interested in my new neighbors. I shifted my weight and put my head on my knees. I was bored waiting for them to settle the kids down so I looked around the room. It had only one small window with bars on the outside. That was so i couldn't break out. That was stupid, I thought, How could i go through something so small? But i pointed my gaze toward the rest of the room.   
The room was all white and small. The only things in it were a sink, a cot and a throw rug which I was sitting on. The wall that held the door was all made of glass which helped when you wanted to see the only freedom around. Also the wall the the right of the door was made of glass. It allowed you to see other prisoners, as I call it, in this case the eight children.   
You may be wondering now, how long I have been here or why I'm here in the first place. That much I can tell you.   
My mother caught me doing something I will never understand. Not even now, even eight years later. All I know is after she saw me do this she called me the devil and threw me out of the house. I remember my mother was very superticious and religious. After she threw me out, I was grief stricken so I wondered away from home. I only made it a few blocks when a guy grabbed me from behind. he told me he had candy in his car, but i didn't believe him. I don't know how I could, after all i was only five. Five year olds tend to very gullible. This meaning they'll believe anything. When i tried to pull away, he squeezed harder. Now i was in trouble. I had to think fast. He was already carrying me to an alley. But i was a girl of patience. i decided if I fidgeted and cried he would let me down. Or at lest free me of one hand to cover my mouth. It worked. He moved his hand to cover my mouth and with all the courage i had, I bit him. Hard. He said a swear and cradled his arm. Now to make my get-away. I looked around and saw it. I run toward it. I had faith I would make it. Fat chance. The guy recovered, and, sliding to grab my ankles, knocked me over and the next thing I know I'm here. And I've been here for eight years now............................

A crash snapped me back to reality. I looked at the large glass wall. One of the kids had escaped. A little girl, maybe 3 years younger than me, was running down the corridor. I knew she didn't have much of a chance. I was *much* faster than her and I was still caught. Yep. I was right. Within three minutes of her escape she was caught and being dragged back, kicking and screaming. Oh, well.........., I thought, now I'll have eight new neighbors for a very *long* time.........................

Sandie's Little Corner: Well my first fic in the Digimon section. I usually write DragonballZ or poetry fics. But very once in a while you have to try something new, right? Well, if you like it and i get some reviews, I'll write more............ C 'ya!!!!!!!!!!! ~*Sandie*~   
  


  
  
  



End file.
